


A Spellmans' Christmas

by Ally_Spellman



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Ambrose - Freeform, Christmas, Cute, F/M, Faustus Blackwood - Freeform, Fluff, Multi, Sabrina - Freeform, Sabrina wants her happy aunt, Zelda Spellman - Freeform, delicate Faustus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Spellman/pseuds/Ally_Spellman
Summary: Sabrina invites Blackwood to Christmas and it's an interesting party for him and Zelda.





	1. Black Roses

  
It was a beautiful night before Christmas' morning and that was the most empty class which Faustus Blackwood had taught in the whole year.Christmas.He thought with a sigh of discontent,the birth of the false God's son.However, many of his students have mortals relatives, so everyone is going to pass Christmas...With family.

Of course, Faustus wasn't alone for that holiday...Not granted. His son, Judas was in his office with a witch babysitter and his company was the only one He wanted...Well, he tried to convince himself of this. The truth was that certain green eyes didn't leave his mind alone.

\- Father? - Sabrina's voice awakened him from his rambling. The little witch was in his class' door, an illegible expression on her face. Blackwood takes a time to recompose his postures and then offered cold eyes.

\- Yes, Mrs. Spellman? - Sabrina smiled and came into the class.

\- I have an order for you Father. - The High Priest straightened in his chair...A hard expression that said She should proceed. - Would you like to come to our house tomorrow? It's Christmas. - She jumped at the end of the sentence, demonstrating her excitement.

\- And why for Satan's reason would I like to celebrate Christmas? - Sabrina ignored the irony in a way that only a teenager could get.

\- Auntie Zelda hates Christmas, so I thought If you come...Maybe She didn't stay so annoyed. - She rolled her eyes (Exactly like Zelda, He noticed), there was anger in her chest for all this situation. He could give Zelda something She couldn't.An arranged date by Sabrina...He didn't expect this...Maybe...Could be fun.

\- I won't promise anything. - For her this was a "Yes" in other words, so She left in the next second. Faustus couldn't concentrate for the rest of the night...Now It was a red hair that flooded his vision, gently fallen on his chest...For Satan, He needed that witch as soon as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zelda really hates Christmas...And her sister wakes her up at 7 o'clock didn't help. Hilda had worked hard this year to leave the most Christmas house as possible. There were Santas in every room and red, and green and sweet little goblins. Everything for Sabrina thought the redhead after being frightened by the new lights in the bathroom. She would excommunicate Hilda from the house If She could.

As soon as Zelda arrive in the room and sit in her armchair there were knocks on the door. She rolled her eyes. Hilda was too busy singing songs about dingo bell and the savior Jesus Christ while She preparer the breakfast...The excommunication seemed mild now.

The older witch got up and walked to the door. And She couldn't tell what was her biggest surprise...If was Faustus Blackwood in her door, If were the black roses He carried in a bouquet or the colored packages in the same hand, or his son in the other hand.

She doesn't know how long She is just looking to him with her mouth open...While He smiles sideways. She always thought He looked pretty like that.

\- These are for you, red. - Faustus said giving her the bouquet and on an impulse, touched his lips to hers, quickly.

\- Zelds? Who is at the door? Oh...Father Blackwood. - Hilda didn't hide her disappointment and Blackwood just ignored this. - Let me help you with this little cute thing. - Hilda takes Judas in her arms with a large smile and disappears in the kitchen.

Zelda still couldn't say anything. She was so surprised and (She will never admit that) happy. Faustus and his great hobby of keeping his eyes on hers.

\- I think you should close your mouth, sister Zelda. - She rolled her eyes, again. Finally coming back to her body and with a lot of pretenses.

\- The gifts are under the tree in the room, Your Excellence...Fell free. - And She walked to the kitchen, in search of a vase for her roses. - And thank you. - Black roses, She smiled...So appropriate. - He didn't answer, the swing of her hips didn't allow it.


	2. Gifts Time

\- Aunties!!! - Sabrina ran down the stairs, her silver hair making a white line across the wall. - It’s Christmas. - She stopped the celebration when she reached the room and found Faustus Blackwood sitting on Zelda's armchair, leaning on her cane, she knew he didn’t need it, but the high priest liked to have something to hold while sitting.

\- Morning, Mrs.Spellman. - Sabrina didn’t smile this time, but she was satisfied. The teenage witch didn’t like the high priest very much, but he made Aunt Zelda's eyes shine, so was it.

\- Morning, father. - She said, walking quietly for the room and then started running again to catch Zelda in a hug more than tight in the kitchen. The redhead never liked hugs, but ... Everything for Sabrina and she gladly returns. - Happy Christmas, auntie Zelda, I really hope that you have enjoyed my surprise. - The look on Sabrina's face ... Zelda finally understood why Faustus was in her room. Sabrina was a naughty girl.

\- Happy Christmas my love...And I will kill you when Hilda isn’t looking. - The girl laughed with the threat, the day was just beginning and she hoped her aunt changed her mind. She really expected, because Zelda never threatened just for the pleasure.

\- I still can hear you, sister. - Hilda said bringing Sabrina into her arms with a protective look that made the other sister roll her eyes impatiently and a little embarrassed.

\- She invited the high priest to spend Christmas with us ... Why in the name of Satan did you do this? Do you want everyone in this damn family to be excommunicated? - Sabrina was waiting for that question and she had a trained answer.

\- He lost his wife less than a month ago, aunt Z, and was alone in the academy... And aunt Hilda always says we should do our best for the next. - Zelda's expressions are at least, unbelieving.

\- When did we stop being a witch family and become a bunch of Christians? - Sabrina doesn't try to say anything, she knows that nothing will do aunt Z less irritated.It was part of the plan in the end.

\- Why the two of you will not entertain our guests while I serve breakfast? - Hilda showed the room with her head, delivering Judas in the arms of the most responsible person with children in the room, Sabrina. She was postponing a discussion ... But Christmas was not a day of discussion.

\- We 're not done. - Zelda murmured to the girl, her gaze burning her small body in the flames of the Dark Lord himself. The teenager smiled ... We will see.

\- Happy Christmas, auntie Hilda. - Hilda smiled at her.Sabrina always loved Christmas because everything about Greendale seemed more colorful and lovable and her excitement with this event was always the same. Hilda liked it more than anything in the world, it was the only time of year when they looked like a normal family, Zelda liked it too ... but she would never admit it.

 

\- Happy Christmas, sweetheart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were watching “The nightmare before Christmas”, one of Sabrina’s favorites.Zelda was whispering a million excuses to the high priest at her niece's request ... But ... He would n’t show it, but Faustus hadn’t felt it in a long time, the feeling of belonging to a family.He was happy and Zelda's worries never seemed so silly.

\- It's all right, Zelda. - He whispered back in the middle of the song about the skull man's Christmas. - I want to be here. - He looked at her. The eyes of Faustus Blackwood ... Zelda still could remember the first time she found herself lost in those frightening blue irises. She was twenty years old, Edward had just returned from the academy, where he was already a teacher ... And he brought his new pupil. Normally the redhead didn't care with who her brother brought, a compliment and then she would go to her room to finish her book ... However ... Something in those eyes made her stay, something in his voice made her heart beat wildly, she would never be able to explain. She never told Hilda about him because he was the only man who made her clench her thighs just by looking.  
Now they were there, there was only a little space between them and she was controlling herself not to rise and leave that room, bringing a certain priest by the hand.

It was all a matter of self-control, until the moment that Faustus moved one hand back, touching the fingers at the nape of her neck.  
His long fingernails crawl along the line of Zelda's vein and she sighs. Hilda laughed at the skull man and Faustus took the opportune moment, clenching his fingernails, the redhead felt a characteristic tingling through her body and her breathing began to fail.

The warlock brought his hand to his own mouth and licked the small drop of blood that shone on the top. Zelda looked away, he was playing with her ... And she couldn't feel weaker because she was falling so easy.

\- Ca-Can we pick up the cookies in the kitchen, Hilda? - Her sister looked disappointed, her delicate little sister who loved animated films.

\- Okay, Zelds ... I'm gonna need some help. - The redhead stood up at once, now she had an excuse to leave that room which now seemed warmer than hell itself.

Faustus watched the two leave him, he didn't take his eyes off Zelda's body, seemed to burn her curves even though the only thing he wanted to do was cover her with kisses. The high priest tries to do the maximum not to make it explicit to the other three people in the room (Sabrina, Ambrose, and Luke).

Maybe Luke and Hilda didn't realize it, but Ambrose and Sabrina were not naive and they knew that to give aunt Zelda a real Christmas gift they would have to leave them alone ... To solve all that tension.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Gifts time. - Aunt Hilda said with a smile that hadn't left her face since she'd woken up. The older witch leaned against the arch of the room, just watching Hilda, Sabrina, Ambrose, and Luke encircling the tree happily. She loved three of those four people with all her heart and it was good to feel them so close.

\- What exactly is in those packages? - Zelda questioned, touching herself at that moment that Faustus had brought presents to her family and that was a problem. He seemed surprised that she could feel his presence even before he touched her.

\- Relax, there will be no tear gas or anything, and I think you've forgotten your excellency, sister Zelda. - The witch rolled her eyes, after all, using such archaic terms seemed comical.

\- And I think your Excellency should take your hand off my waist before I cut it off. - Faustus knew that Zelda was extremely protective about her family and not letting him touch her in front of them was just a small example. But how, for Satan, could he avoid it? He loved this...For example when the redhead was nervous when he brought her to give birth to Lady Blackwood and she gave him that determined, nervous look ... If it were not for his children, he might as well have fucked her right there. He loved when that woman was domineering.

\- You're turning me on, Zelda. - She hid the smile as she felt the warm voice of Faustus on her neck. Yes, she was teasing him ... It was a fun game to play. - Do you know how hard it is to control me with you in sexy pajamas? And especially this one that leaves everything in you more ... - He didn't finish, he squeezed her against his body tightly, her back banging against his chest. - Can we please advance my gift?

\- And who said I have a gift to you? - Faustus smiled as he traced the earlobe with his tongue, her shiver was so expected that He only confirmed what he already knew: he knew her body, as he had never known anything in his life. - I need you, Zelda ... You are my gift. - His voice became louder in the "you" and she sighed, her only thought rationing was to turn around and kiss him with all the craving that tingled beneath her skin.

\- Aunt Zelda ... This is for you. - She stepped away from the high priest, immediately walking briskly to reach Sabrina at the foot of the tree. She closed the robe on the way to Faustus's deception.

\- Thank you, sweetheart. - She kissed the top of Sabrina's head and before she could open her red package, Judas began to cry. Zelda smiled because this situation reminded her of the past, Sabrina was crying instead of Judas ... But only she and Hilda were in the house.

The redhead beckoned to her sister, she was the wraith of darkness at last and walked to pick up the small package on the nap. Judas was very different from Sabrina, not just the large blue eyes that almost jumped from his face, his father's inheritance. ..But he was a strangely calm child, her niece used to leave her and Hilda nights awake, Blackwood's children (including the girl in her room) were calm and soft as if they were analyzing the moment to cry.

\- Faustus wanted to control the smile, a high priest with the laughter loose was not well seen, but he didn't resist. Not while watching Zelda walk with his child in her arms, humming something that she herself had invented.

If he still had any doubts about what she felt for Zelda it was something beyond sex, they were all gone. Her motherly side was stirring something in him, something that made him come closer to watch her better ... How would he like that Edward had allowed him to ask for her hand more than 20 years ago. He would have married her at the first opportunity.

 

\- He has your fucking eyes. - She whispered to the warlock and he just rolled his eyes.

\- And you would be an incredible mother, Zelda. - He loved to say her name, it came out as soft in his voice as wine. She looked at the child who returned the stillness in her arms and smiled, she had smiled a lot during the day.

\- Zelda, come here. - Hilda called and she returned to the couch, being watched closely by Faustus. Hilda handed her four more packages, taking the child so she could open them.  
From Ambrose, a watch she had no idea how he bought, since he could not leave the country and was Swiss.  
From Sabrina, a scent her niece was testing, maybe he would not leave her skin for a week.  
From Luke, from whom she did not expect a gift, a scarf.  
From her little sister, a book she was very interested in, spells of the new age ... Her sister always knew what would please her.

And then ... Faustus ... She was so afraid to open it, a lingerie or a whip on the family table was not something she would like. That is why her gaze crossed with his beside her and he just nodded.  
Then she opened it and had no words, a huge dress, with a deep neckline and blue silk.

\- Faustus ... - He wanted to kiss her, just because she looked wonderful when she was so amazed. - Thank you. - And the high priest knew she was controlling the urge to kiss him too.

\- Father ... - Sabrina stepped closer, interrupting the small circle that surrounded them. - I have one for you since I was the only one who knew of your presence. - Hilda laughed but found her niece's attitude lovely. So did Zelda.

The teenager smiled as she watched the warlock open her Christmas present ... Certainly, the first one he received in his life.

\- Well, thank you, Mrs. Spellman ... - It was a beautiful snow globe, instead of a Santa ...There was a Satan spitting fire. - And it's a great pun, by the way. - The girl was genuinely happy with the little smile she received. It was great to see everyone was having fun on Christmas day and aunt Zelda stopped giving her firing looks.

\- Well, time for gifts is over and we have to wash the dishes, thanks to aunt Hilda's cookies. - Zelda said, getting up and looking at everyone who was coming back to the Christmas films, no one paid any attention to her ... except for Faustus.

\- I'll help you, Sister Zelda. - She was ready to say he should not do anything because he was a guest. - I want to help, sister Zelda. - He corrected, his gaze saying something else, but the witch didn't care and nodded.

After all, they will have an empty place ... And they will be alone.


	3. What Christmas is about

As soon as the two of them passed the kitchen door, Ambrose and Sabrina threw a spell to lock their in.Zelda and Faustus would have to stop that tension before they decided to let them out.But they didn’t want to leave..

 

Blackwood pressed her against the wall as soon as He heard the lock. The high priest's breathing was already altered as he looked deep into Zelda's eyes.

 

\- They can hear us, Faustus. - She murmured, in such a conspicuous way that he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. The warlock held up his hand and a silencing spell was thrown into the room, the TV sound was gone and the redhead felt safe enough to pull him by the collar for a demanding kiss.

 

Quickly Faustus wrapped her waist, pulling her into his body as much as he could. She seemed to fit him like a puzzle. His tongue penetrated the edge of those small lips without asking permission, fingernails wishing that any miserable piece of cloth that separated it from her, disappeared.

 

Zelda wrapped her legs around the priest's hip, he parted her lips just to look at her, to observe the lasciviousness contained in those eyes that once seemed so soft with his son. He propped her waist, pushing her even more against the wall while his mouth was down the path of her neck.

 

Something about how Faustus kissed her made her feel like a powerful woman. Perhaps it was that he was the most powerful wizard they all knew, or that he was terribly sexy or his tongue warm enough for her forgetting to be rational. Anyway while in his arms she had no other thing in her mind except for Faustus.

 

The redhead pulls her head up as he reaches her neckline. Their mouths meet again, something already brushing between Zelda's legs and it has satisfied her. The witch's hands try to pull out his jacket and Blackwood walks to the highest table, placing her gently on it. He holds the sides of her face, feeling the delicate skin between his fingers, the fast pulse that ran through her body.

 

He took off his jacket, which fell to the floor in the next second. When she threatens to do the same with the robe, he holds her arms.

 

\- Wait ... I think we should go slower.  - Zelda frowned, they were grown-ups after all ... Slow? She was not a virgin and was too bright to be able to go slow. - I want more from you, Zelda ... More than sex. And I want to show you this ... If you let it. -  For the second time that day, Faustus Blackwood managed to keep her mouth open, she didn't expect a statement like this, not from a man who married for convenience, or from the man who never smiled. She smiled ... She smiled and felt stupid because her eyes were tingling, she was a strong woman ... But strong women also have a soft heart. 

\- All right, Faustus.- Everything he'd like to hear. His kiss became softer, less demanding, just delicate and she could taste the mint that always seemed to be in his mouth. The high priest dragged Zelda's robe over her arms, grabbing with force her small body.

 

The witch pulls at her hair, lowering her head so she can kiss his neck, trawling her tongue through the pulsing vein in his skin. She can hear the wizard take a deep breath with this action and it just encourages her to continue, she has to bend down a little to remove his shirt from his pants and then the suspenders. "Why so much damn clothes?" She thought aloud and Faustus laughed. The man who didn't smile, laughed.

 

\- Come here, redhead. - He calls and makes her lift her face, he leaves a strong kiss on her mouth before kneeling and pulling her thighs away. Zelda shivered to feel his breath against her skin, the most intimate part of her body. He left wet kisses all over the region of her thighs, in the belly and then on the panties. She would have closed her legs but was hindered by his hands. Faustus slid his tongue through the wet tissue and she pressed her fingers into his hair, bringing him even closer.

 

He took off her panties, and his mouth was in her pussy, his tongue making a path known throughout its length. Zelda's moans were music to his ears and his pants were tightening. He was careful to put a finger inside her while playing with the tongue on her clitoris. The witch purred like a cat, which made him smile. When the priest felt she was near the edge, he stood up. The look of disappointment on the redhead's face only made him take his own button-shirt off as fast as he could.

 

He was stroking her breasts over the fabric of her nightgown, his mouth again connected to hers, he would never tire of her taste ... It was something between the peach and almonds, at the same time bitter and sweet. Zelda touched his cock over his pants and he took a deep breath against her face, she went into the tissues and her movements were firm and precise, he found himself panting on that witch's collarbone in less than a minute, feeling the blood pumping hard and his cock getting harder and harder.

 

Blackwood pushed her small hand away and brought her closer, her chest glued to her, he could feel her breathing uneven and the eyes now looking at his, as desperate as he was himself.

 

\- I don't want you close your eyes, okay? I want you to look at me. - She agrees with a nod, the warlock removes the last two pieces of clothing and she tries not to blush with his size. - You're red, Zelda. - Faustus doesn't let the teasing pass, and the redhead rolls her eyes, but she does it again for another reason.

 

Zelda seemed made exactly to him, the warmth of her body and the tightness around his cock made him moan in her ear like an animal, but unlike how he used to do, he didn't start to stock as fast as he could. He held her face and left a warm kiss to her lips before keeping a stare in those green irises. And then he began to move, slow, gentle ... In a way, she never thought sex could be. He was being so careful that she felt she could cry if she wasn't so ecstatic.

The Faustus movements became faster in a few moments, but he didn't look away, he wanted her to see ... What she did with his body and mind and how he felt when he was that way, with her.

But when Zelda crossed her legs on his back, Blackwood howled her name, increasing the pace and strength of the thrusts, he felt she was close and held her face, indicating that she should not look away. She obeyed and together they reached the orgasm, the greatest orgasm they have had so far, with more than their eyes connected.

 

The two were panting now and sweaty. The redhead fell on his chest, breathing as much as she could. For the first time in a long time, she didn't miss the nicotine after sex. There was no need for a cigarette while Faustus stroked her hair or while listening to his heart return to normal, very slowly.

\- What did you say was true?  - The witch asked, without lifting her head or moving a muscle if she wanted to.

 

\- Every word. - He handed it back, his gracious voice echoing in the empty kitchen.

 

Zelda smiled again and wished that if she were to die, she would die at that moment.

 

\- Come on, let me help you. - He lowered her from the table, handing her the robe, but not her panties, which he tucked into the pocket of his pants.

 

\- Didn't you forget anything?-She questioned with a raised eyebrow as she helped him close the buttons on his shirt.

 

\- You have many, I don't ... I think it's fair. - Zelda controlled the laughter this time, and after she checked that nothing was out of place, she headed for the sink.

 

\- It is better to come to help me, high priest before someone asks why all these dishes are still here. - Faustus stepped forward, watching her from behind and left a lingering kiss on her temple.

 

\- I never had a Christmas, Zelda ... But I have to thank your niece for the best I've ever had. - Her eyes brighten to him the way Sabrina said they always did and she shook her head.

 

She fell in love. He fell in love. And that was as evident as water in the wine.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

\- Who takes 50 minutes to do the dishes?- Aunt Hilda asked as the two of them appeared again in the living room, Ambrose and Sabrina looked at each other, they took off the spell after half an hour, and to their lack of surprise ... They didn't leave.

 

\- Who makes seven cookie mats for less than 10 people, Hilda? - The younger sister just rolled her eyes at the chess game she was winning from Luke. The cousins followed the couple down onto the corner couch and Blackwood grabbed aunt Zelda's hand and kissed it. they looked away and found it adorable, but they remained silent when auntie Zelda and father Blackwood decided to tell ... That would be the time.

 

\- Auntie Zelda, how do you feel If I invite the high priest for the New Year? - Ambrose could not help to tease.

 

\- If he wants to come, Ambrose, I see no problem. - She looked at the warlock and he smiled for the surprise of everyone in the room.

 

\- It will be a pleasure to spend it with you. - Whoever "you" meant they didn't know, but it did not matter now.

 

What mattered was that Sabrina's greatest Christmas wish was fulfilled. Everyone had fun and even aunt Zelda who hated that holiday had something to celebrate.

 

That's what Christmas is all about, right?

 

It's a love story after all. And if what Zelda and Faustus were feeling could be called love, then that would be it.


End file.
